


An Increase in Chick-Flick Moments

by magequisition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage, PWP, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Castiel's angel mojo begins to fade, he finds himself annoyingly plagued by human inconveniences, like stiff muscles. Dean's more than happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Increase in Chick-Flick Moments

Cas reached behind his back to press lightly at the base of his neck. Since the majority of his angel mojo had faded away, he'd become prone to stiff muscles. Dean came up behind him and placed a light kiss to the side of his neck. 

“Dean?” Cas asked, almost shyly. He was still slightly self-conscious about his new weaknesses. “Would you mind?” Dean smiled. 

“'Course not, Cas,” he said. “C'mon, get out of your coat and stuff.” Cas sent him a small smile and began to pull off his clothes from the waist up, folding each item as he did and placing them on the small table at the side of the room. Once his upper body was naked he moved to the bed and laid down on his stomach to expose the bare expanse of his back. Dean paused for a moment, appreciating the view, before crawling onto the bed beside Cas and lifting a leg to straddle the former angel's lower back. He leaned forward slightly and pressed his thumbs into Cas' shoulder blades carefully, circling them over the tight muscles he found there. Cas let out a small sigh of pleasure, and Dean smiled. 

“That good?” he asked. Cas nodded, his eyes drifting closed as he turned his head and rested his temple on his folded arms. 

“Little lower,” Cas mumbled. Dean slid his hands along Cas' sides until he found the tightly knotted muscles in the middle of Cas' back. He pressed down carefully with the heels of his palms, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the man below him that went straight to Dean's dick. Dean smiled as he circled his hands gently into Cas' muscles, gradually increasing the pressure as he rubbed. Cas let out another sigh and Dean couldn't resist rocking his hips against Cas' lower back, pressing his growing erection into the small of the other man's back. Cas let out another moan, much more deliberate this time, as Dean continued to work his muscles. When he felt the knot he was loosening relax, he slid back until he was sitting on Castiel's ass, pressing his thumbs into Cas' lower back. Cas moaned loudly, trying to arch his back into Dean's fingers. Dean smirked and flattened his hands to press Cas back into the bed, rocking his hips against Cas' ass and leaning forward to nip at his neck. 

“You trying to tease me with those sounds, Cas?” he murmured into Cas' ear before running his tongue along the lobe. Cas chuckled and Dean bit down again. 

“Not nice to tease,” he said, pressing his now fully-erect cock against Cas' ass before resuming his massage of Cas' lower back. With each circle of his thumbs, he bit lightly at Castiel's neck. Cas moaned as he tried to press himself into the bed, rapidly becoming desperate for friction against his own erection. Dean grabbed Cas' hips, stilling him. 

“Don't you move,” Dean growled in his ear. Cas whimpered. “That's what you get for being a little tease,” Dean said. 

“Dean, please,” Cas groaned. “I'm sorry I teased.” 

Dean grinned and nuzzled into Cas' neck, kissing it in a way that could almost be considered chaste if it weren't for the constant movement of Dean's hips, stroking his hard cock against Cas' ass. 

“So hot when you beg me for it, Cas,” Dean mumbled against Castiel's neck. Dean sat back and quickly undid his pants. He yanked them down over his hips and tossed them to the floor, his boxers following closely behind. Dean tugged lightly on Cas' hips to pull them up slightly, allowing him access to the button on Cas' pants. He flipped it open easily and hooked his thumbs simultaneously into the waistband of Cas' pants and boxer briefs. He pulled them down sharply and tossed them into the pile with his own. Dean leaned forward again, covering Cas' naked body with his own. He pressed his thumbs into Cas' hips before brushing his lips against his ear. 

“You want me to fuck you, Cas?” he whispered. Cas groaned again. 

“Yes, Dean. Fuck. Please,” Cas said, a slight whine entering his voice on the last word. Dean grinned and sat back, placing a hand on Cas' shoulder and flipping him over onto his back. Cas' cock was hard against his stomach, already leaking precome onto the tight skin near his belly button. Dean swallowed hard. 

“Jesus, Cas,” he said, the edge of control he'd previously had on his voice slipping. “You look so fucking _wrecked._ ” He leaned forward to kiss Cas hard, his tongue sliding into the other man's mouth smoothly as he ran a hand over Cas' cheek and hair. He pulled away a moment later, trailing kisses along Cas' jaw and neck as he worked his way steadily downwards. Cas moaned and arched towards Dean's lips. 

“Just need it so bad, Dean. Please,” Cas whimpered. 

“I know. I know, Cas. I've got you,” Dean said in a low voice, his lips brushing against Cas' abdomen before he licked slowly over the stickiness on Cas' stomach. He heard a sharp intake of breath as he ghosted his lips across the head of Cas' cock, blowing cool air lightly onthe overheated tip. He licked a slow stripe down Cas' cock before reaching forward and grabbing a small bottle off the tiny bedside table. He flipped it open easily with one hand as he repeated the action in the opposite direction, this time enveloping the head of Cas' erection in his mouth. He carefully shook slippery liquid onto his other hand and slowly worked a finger into Cas. Castiel gasped and Dean could feel him stiffen, as though it was taking every ounce of control he had not to buck his hips into Dean's mouth at the dual sensations assaulting his cock and ass. 

“Dean-Dean-Dean-FUCK!” Cas shouted as Dean carefully pressed a second finger into him alongside the first. He began to work his fingers back and forth slowly before twisting them sharply. 

“Dean...” Cas moaned. “Fuck, I'm ready okay, just fucking _fuck me_ , please.” 

“You're mouthy, Cas,” Dean said with a grin as he pulled his mouth off Cas' cock with a slight pop. He curled his fingers inside Cas, brushing them against his prostate before sliding them out slowly. He sat upright and coated his own cock liberally with lube before positioning himself carefully at Cas' entrance. “You sure you're ready?” he asked. He was fairly sure of the answer, given how relaxed Cas had been while Dean had been buried knuckles-deep inside of him, but he'd never failed to ask yet and he had no intention of changing that. Castiel glared at him and Dean couldn't hold back the laughter that bubbled out of him. 

“Okay, cranky,” he said before sheathing himself slowly inside Cas in one smooth thrust. The glare fell from Castiel's face instantly as his eyes fell shut and he moaned loudly. Dean leaned forward and rested his weight on his forearms. 

“Open your eyes, gorgeous,” he breathed. Cas' eyes opened like a shot and met Dean's. “There we go...that's much better,” Dean said quietly, trying to control his voice so that it remained soothing rather than betraying the intense need currently pooling in his belly as he thrust slowly in and out of Castiel. Cas' breathing was ragged as he clearly tried to maintain control of himself. “Don't stop looking at me, Cas. Stay with me,” Dean said, lifting one hand briefly to stroke against Cas' cheek when Cas' eyes began to drift. Cas opened his eyes again before he grabbed Dean's hand in his own and twined their fingers together, offering Dean support since he was no longer resting his weight on both arms. 

“Dean...” he whispered, his eyes wide with only a sliver of blue visible. 

“Let go, Cas. C'mon, baby. I've got you.” Dean's voice was rough as his hips began to stutter through his thrusts. He bent his head to kiss Cas, not breaking their eye contact, and Castiel lost control, come painting their stomachs as he shouted incoherently. Dean squeezed Cas' hand tightly, gasping as his own orgasm ripped out of him. Cas wrapped his free hand around Dean's back, pulling him tightly to his sticky chest and rubbing gentle circles along Dean's back with a flat hand as Dean came down from his orgasm. When both of their breathing began to even out, Dean pulled slowly out of Cas and slumped over beside him, pulling the other man tightly into his arms. 

“Dean...we're all sticky. We should really go shower.” Dean shook his head. 

“C'mon, man. We'll shower later. Just...be here with me?” he asked, loosening his hold on Cas slightly so that he could make eye contact. He wasn't often a cuddler, but his chick-flick moments had definitely increased in frequency since Cas came along. Castiel smiled, a slow upturn of his mouth that never quite widened the way a regular human's would but lit up his eyes in a way Dean had rarely seen. Dean smiled and kissed Cas softly. 

“Love you,” he said. “And I swear, if you go all Han Solo on me...” he mumbled as an afterthought. 

“I don't understand that reference, Dean, but I love you too.” 

Dean laughed and brought a hand to the back of Cas' head to pull his face towards Dean's own and kissed him soundly. 


End file.
